Transported
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: Harry walked through the remains of his house, fighting the tears dwelling in his green eyes.  Picking it up and dusting it off he saw it was his paren't wedding picture. He felt a pull at his navel. He was being transported.
1. The Weasley Wedding

Fleur looked utterly breath taking in her elegant white wedding dress.  
As she walked down the ale the chapel gasped at her beauty.  
Her hair was swiped up and her dress was a v neck lined in a way that fit her petite form perfectly, she was truly glowing with happiness.  
All in the men in the church had to contain themselves because not only was she part veela but she was radiant.  
Bill looked as if he had trouble breathing and his best man, evidently Charlie silently calmed him down.  
Mrs. Weasley sat in the front row with the rest of the Weasley blubbering on her husbands shoulder.  
It all went by so quickly and soon almost the entire chapel was in tears,  
minus the men of course.

"You two keep in mind that although forces may drive you apart,  
The course of true love never did run smooth. William Shakespeare said that"

The priest took a moment looking at the two before nodding.  
"You may now kiss the bride"

Bill immediately captured his wives lips in his own.  
He finally broke apart earning a wolf whistle from both Fred and George.  
People began throwing sprinkles into the air as the couple ran through the ale.  
The chapel evacuated in the excitement to wave off the newly weds.  
Harry bent to the floor and got a handful of the sprinkles in his hand.  
The open door blew them of his hand and spread them across the floor.  
Rising he put his hands in his pockets and looked back at the chapel sadly.  
Then without another thought he apparated to the reception.

* * *

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley would you please join us on the dance floor,  
In your first dance as husband and wife!" 

Bill wrapped his arms around his wife and waited for the music."Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I need you-"

Fleur rested her head on Bill shoulder earning all the girls to swoon at the romanticy of it all.  
Soon the song ended.

"Bill and Fleur would now like to invite any other couples to join them on the dance floor"

The emptied quickly as girlfriends and wives dragged their boyfriends and husbands to the dance floor.  
Only four remained in their seats.

"For the love of Merlin! Ron one dance won't kill you!" Hermione sighed aggravated dragging Ron to the dance floor.

Make it only two remained in their seats.  
Harry leaned back in his chair as he smiled faintly.  
Ron hesitantly put his arms around Hermione's waist.  
Slowly they both eased into it and Hermione rested her head on his chest.  
Nothing was redder than Ron's face, not even his hair.

Putting his hands behind his head Harry sighed wearingly.  
It was then he spotted her.  
The other person who had not left their seat.  
Her long red hair kept down accenting her dark lavender dress quite well.  
An amused smile played on her lips.  
His insides twisted in pain at the thought of never being able to kiss her touch her, hold her or be with her again.  
At least not then.

Turning back to his two best friends his jaw dropped,  
Ron had gotten the nerve.  
Ron had (on an edge of an impulse) swooped down and kissed Hermione.  
Everyone applauded as the couple blushed and Ron smiled happily as he put an arm boldly around Hermione's waist.  
Hermione leaned back into his chest and looked as if she might burst with happiness.

"Finally" Harry smiled in bitterly closing his eyes.

"You want to dance?" a familiar voice said suddenly.

* * *

Opening his eyes he saw her, his Ginny.  
She held out her small hand and before he could stop himself he took it. 

"I don't bite Potter" she spoke softly.

He cautiously put his arm loosely around her waist.  
She sighed in annoyance and pulled him closer putting her arms his neck effortlessly.  
"Can you at least pretend your not disgusted by me?"

Harry gently cupped her cheek with his hand and stared into her light amber eyes.  
"Ginny I love you and I'm not going to lose you too, I won't" he whispered now holding her hands in his.

She said nothing as she felt his breath on her face.  
For once he acted on impulse and kissed her slowly.  
Before he could pull himself back Ginny pulled him in and kissed him back intently.  
After a minute Harry got a grip and separated from Ginny.

"I got to go" he told her walking away.

Completely unhinged at the effect she has on him.  
He faintly heard her say something and it made him walk slower before finally apparating to Godrics Hollow.

"I love you too Harry"


	2. The Burnt Frame

"Where did Harry go?" Ron questioned Ginny curiously.

Ginny had her back turned to her older brother.  
She stood at the bar with a butterbeer pressed to the front of her dress.  
A strand of wavy red hair reached down her back.  
No matter what she promised herself silently, she would not cry.

"He left, i don't know where to" She answered tonelessly.

Ron ran over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.

"HES DONE WHAT?" Hermione raged.

Harry slouched as he walked down the normal looking street.  
He dug his hands deep into his pockets as he walked slowly knowing some how that it was comming close.  
It didn't matter that Voldemort could easily find him.  
It didn't matter that he was marked and dozens of death eaters were after him.  
It didn't matter that Hermione would lecture him endlessly attacking his intentions.  
It didn't matter.  
Nothing did.

As he walked down the concrete path he felt all his memories pass through him.  
Hagrid picking him up and introducing him to magic.  
Draco in the robes shop, brainwashed already.  
Meeting the weasleys.  
Seeing the Hogwarts express for the first time.  
Meeting Hermione.  
Being sorted into Gryffindor.  
The Mirror of Erised.

There were so many things in his life;  
things he would like to forget,  
things he often regretted,  
things he was thankful for.

Suddenly he stopped.  
Their stood his childhood house.  
Seeing a grave site in the distance he continued walking, vowing to come back.  
His heart stopped as he traveled up to the two graves he earned to see.

His mind was filled with so many thoughts.  
Sirius,  
His parent's,  
Dumbledore.  
They were his only family and they all died trying to protect him.

Then he fell to his knees and saw it.

James Harold Potter Birth: 27 March 1960 Death: 30 October 1981

Beloved Father,  
Loyal Friend,  
Dedicated husband.

"I like a man who grins when he fights"  
Winston Churchill

Lillian Marie Potter Birth: 30 January 1960 Death: 30 October 1981

Beloved Mother,  
Caring Friend,  
Loving Wife.

"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies"  
Aristotle

Harry traced his finger along the names as he sat next to them.  
His parent's, his hertitage, his family.  
Wordlessly he used his wand to put flowers across the top of the head stone.  
Then he journeyed back towards his house.

The pathway were paved with stones and he could see reminants of a rose garden by bushes.  
Harry opened the oak door and soaked in his surroundings.  
Floor was laid with wood and the walls had family pictures all over.  
Their was one with baby Harry, Remus and Sirius.  
Another with Lily and Harry.  
Then the last was Harry in James arms while Lily laid in bed.

James was holding new born Harry with a glow of pride and delight.  
Harry already had a dark patch of black hair and his eyes were closed as his little hand gripped James's thumb.  
Lily looked weaky but happy as had her hand around James's arm.  
17 year old Harry felt tears fall down his face as he held the picture.

Slowly Harry put the picture back and went through the house.  
The room to the left seemed like the living room as it had a large couch and 3 plush sitting chairs.  
Their was a book shelf that was knocked over several dusty book were scattered across the floor.  
It was from that point on that he could start to see the wreckage.  
Moving past the living room into the kitchen he could see another room in the back and stairs came down in the south corner of the kitchen.

In the kitchen where a long dinning table, a cooking area and a side table that held more family photos.  
Harry traveled to the back room and saw that it held laundry and a view of the back yard.  
Distantly he saw some woods with a lake and small playground that seemed faintly familuar with.  
Going back into the kitchen he went upstairs which had four rooms.  
A bathroom, two bedrooms and a den.  
The hallway was filled with papers and dents in the wall.

His bedroom had quidditch posters across the walls, gold and red paint colors and a hand carved crib with matching rocking chair.  
He looked into his broken crib and saw a baby blanket that was hand woven.  
It had his name across the center and had snitches around it.  
Above the crib was a moving quaffle and snitch.  
The room was so cold yet it was reaching 87 outside.

Moving to the den he saw that this was the most destroyed room of all.  
Appearently James had attempted to fight Voldemort because everything was a mess.  
The desk was knocked over and split in two.  
Their was a enormus book shelf shattered to pieces across the floor.  
He saw a picture frame beneath a burnt chair that appeared to be unharmed by the attack. Picking it up and dusting it off he saw his parent's smiling faces at their wedding. He felt a pull at his navel, he was being transported. 


	3. Frustrating Circumstances

Sometimes unexplainable things happen and you don't comprehend it.  
Just go with because it's better than they do have an explaination but nobody feels like explaining it to you.  
------Yesak

Harry fell hard onto a white tiled floor.  
Groaning he flipped over and soaked in his surroundings.  
He found that he was in the kitchen again except it was much cleaner.  
"Bloody porkey" he moaned attempting to stand.

It took only a split second of standing up for him to get knocked down.  
He jumped up and without thinking sent a hurling hex at whoever had knocked him down but she didn't move.  
Infact she grabbed his non-working wand and kicked him in the side.  
"YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK?!"

Harry groaned and tried to get up but she just pushed him roughly back down.  
Whoever she was, she was getting on his last nerve.  
"Look lady if you don't get off of me right now-!"

"YOU'LL WHAT?THIS IS MY HOUSE DEATH EATER! An interesting new attempt-"

"LET ME UP!" he roared back at her.

"OR WHAT YOU WILL CALL 'HIM'?" she spat lethally back.  
"IT'S PRETTY WEAK TO IMPERSONATE MY HUSBAND TO GET IN HERE!"

Harry had enough he jumped up and stood his full height about to yell at this sychotic woman when he stopped.  
"Oh-my-god"

"What?" She questioned anger firing out of her eyes as she pointed her wand at his heart.

"Lily Potter?"

"OF COURSE I'M LILY POTTER! Every year they get dumber and dumber recruits-"

Harry waved his hand at this and stared in awe of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

He didn't answer and didn't have to for a man came running down the stairs.  
His wand at the ready and his hair askew the two of them stared at him.  
"Who are you?" He questioned more calmly than his wife.

"Are you James Potter?"

"Yes"

"Get Dumbledore!"

"RONALD WEASLEY GET IN HERE!" Ginny yelled downstairs in anger.

"Ginny what is so important!? We are looking for Harry!" Hermione shouted up the stairs.

"Where have we looked for Harry?!"

"Hogsmede, Diagon Alley, The Dursleys, hell even Hogwarts!"

Ginny scrunched her brain for a fraction of a thought as to where he might be.  
For days they hadden't been able to find him and it was begginning to worry her.  
What if they never found him?  
Forget the consquences to the order what about her?  
She was just the girl who was always in love with him!

Ron and Hermione where downstairs brainstorming over maps and possible Voldemort residings.  
Though one thing comforted them was the one thing that was worrying them.  
If Harry was dead they would have known by now right?  
Atleast if it had been by Voldemort they would but their other things that could have happened to him.  
Now several order members were dispatched looking for him and so far nothing.  
Not a trace.

They both thought hard and couldn't think of where he would have gone.  
He didn't really talk of his childhood so they couldn't calculate if he had gone somewhere had been before.  
Or the worst option, he could have been kidnapped.  
Honestly the options where mountaining and they could hardly keep their cool any longer.  
WHERE WAS HE?

Harry Potter sat down at the dinning room table awkardly.  
Lily and James called Dumbledore and refused to let him out of their sight.  
It was rather creepy having someone techinally a year older than you tell you what to do.  
But he didn't protest for he was having a bit of trouble dealing with this.  
Neither James nor Lily knew who he really was and he figured that was best.  
Though it made it more difficult to explain why they should even attempt to contact Dumbledore.

James was staring at Harry in a way he was completely unfamilar with.  
A pop emerged and not Dumbledore two others of the male persuation appeared beside James.  
"Hey Prongs whats going on?" Sirius questioned turning the chair to sit down as Remus stood immediately spotting Harry.

"Who are you?" Remus asked pointantly to Harry.

"I-" Harry began.

"We are about to find out" Dumbledore interrupted entering with Lily in tow.

Harry could see that in this time the war and created many wrinkles on the much younger looking proffesors face.  
He however had the same glasses oddly enough.  
Harry took this opportunity to talk to him alone.  
"Proffesor I-"

"Proffesor?" Sirius interrupted rudely severally confused himself.

"Who is he?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"I have no recollection of meeting this young man"

"Then it is settled he must be a death eater!" Lily exclaimed angrily sending him an intense glare.

"Not neccesarly" Dumbledore spoke quietly observing Harry.

"But why would he call you Proffesor?" Sirius countered.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted finally losing it.  
"I'm right here!"

He no longer could take them talking as if he weren't their.  
Calming himself he began to talk.  
"Proffesor-"

"See he keeps saying proffesor!" Sirius exclaimed annoyingly.

"SIRIUS LET ME FINISH!" Harry roared heatedly sending even Sirius into silence.

"Proffesor can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes you may but i don't think these four will permit it they however aren't my students anymore"  
"Therefore i have no control over anyone in this rooms actions but my own" he finished diplomatically.

"Fine what year is it?" Harry sighed into his hands.

"1979" Remus answered.

"So i don't exist yet" Harry whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"That doesn't answer the question of who you are!" Lily repremanded him.

"I'm your son from the future" 


End file.
